massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan Kardrak
History The Clan Kardrak was an infamous krogan clan lived after the start of the nuclear winter on Tuchanka and before the first contact with the salarians. The clan Kardrak was born from the subjugation of 24 clans by Kardrak Skorm, a bloodthirsty krogan battlemaster who became legendary for his cannibalistic attitudes and his hungry for conquest. Little is known exactly about them, because all we know about them has been passed down orally by the various clans like scary stories and many details have been altered over time to make them look even more cruel and barbaric, as the story that it was customary to leave to the door of the enemy strongholds the remains of prisoners, with the scales torn and the head plate severed away. It is believed that they followed some kind of esoteric culture by which it was possible to predict the future from the cracks of the dead enemy's skull or to be able to devour the soul of the dead. Some say even that, when Kardrak Skorm felt his death to be near, he teared out his heart from the chest and ordered to his servants to mummify with him all of his best warriors, in order to be ready to resurrect in the future as an undead army ready to bring the whole Tuchanka under his banner. The clan was disbanded for the lack of a central authority, after the death of Skorm, and the inner wars broke the unity that had allowed the clan Kardrak to flourish. Legacy Nowadays the most advanced and open clans define the clan Kardrak as the ultimate expression of moral and cultural decadence reached by the krogan after the nuclear war and talk about it with the others races with shame. However, the most warlike clans see the Kardrak as a model to follow and it is not uncommon that several warchiefs affirm, without a scientific basis, to have Kardrak blood in their veins. There are even some clans that affirm to be the living heirs of the Clan Kardrak, like the Clan Weyrloc and the Clan Ganar. The craziest krogans sometimes have tried to emulate the atrocities described in the stories, ignoring the fact that maybe they are just fictional elements. The legend of the clan Kardrak inspired the creation of "The Army of the Damned", a politically incorrect splatter horror movie that shows the resurrection in modern times of the undead army of the Clan Kardrak and the rebirth of his reign of blood on Tuchanka. Highly criticized, this movie is becomed a cult for the underground culture of all the galaxy. The two most criticized scenes are when the undead army attacks the female clans for eat their babies and when Kardrak Skorm devours the head of the Urdnot warchief. Modern MembersCategory:Krogan The following Krogans are among those who affirm to have Kardrak blood in their veins, and so to have a glorious destiny. (Free to add) *Weyrloc Guld *Ganar Wrang *Ganar Yulaz * Jorgal Thurak *Orthog the Clanless *Qatarok Gruraku *Hurdon Droru